


Ai confini dell’universo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jasmine sta per scoprire che gli alieni esistono.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: #1 Originale, fantascienza: una nave bloccata nell'angolo più remoto della galassia
Series: Arcaiche entità [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476





	Ai confini dell’universo

Ai confini dell’universo

Jasmine era seduta sul letto, si stringeva le ginocchia al petto, stringendole con le braccia, poggiandovi contro il mento.

“Computer, come va con quell’anomalia?” domandò. L’immenso oblò al suo fianco faceva entrare la luce della nebulosa che illuminava la ragazza.

La giovane non indossava assolutamente nulla e il suo corpo morbido e roseo era coperto in parte dai suoi lunghi capelli blu-violetti.

“Il motore ancora non risponde. Impossibile mandare il segnale di aiuto al quartier generale, siamo troppo distanti da un qualunque ricevitore” rispose la voce meccanica del computer.

< Sono l’unica ad essere uscita dal sonno criogenico? Ho girato per tutta la navicella, ma non ho trovato nessuno dei miei colleghi.

Eppure ho trovato degli oggetti fuori posto.

Se solo il computer mi facesse controllare nelle altre capsule criogeniche > rifletté.

“Dannazione, non funziona niente.

È quasi un miracolo si sia attivato il sistema di areazione” gemette. Serrò gli occhi, ignorando che le lacrime glieli facevano pizzicare.

< Pensavo che andare in questa missione sarebbe stato eccitante, invece si sta trasformando in un incubo.

La nave spaziale è rimasta bloccata qui, nell’angolo più remoto della galassia > rifletté. Si stese sul letto su un fianco, ingoiando un singhiozzo, trasformandolo in uno sbadiglio.

< Spero si svegli alla svelta qualcun altro dei passeggeri. Impazzirò senza poter parlare con nessun altro essere umano > pensò.

Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo, andando ad inumidire il lenzuolo color argento.

Il suo camice di laboratorio era abbandonato su una scrivania spartana di metallo in un angolo della stanza, mentre le sue scarpe rosso fuoco erano state sistemate davanti alla porta metallica, in quel momento chiusa.

La luce della spia del computer sul soffitto sopra di lei passò da azzurra a rossa.

La giovane si addormentò profondamente.

***

Jasmine si svegliò lentamente.

“Mnh?” mugolò. Sentì qualcosa in bocca, mosse la lingua e si accorse che era un fazzoletto di stoffa umido di saliva. Cercò di sputarlo, ma questo era legato alla sua bocca.

Sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo un’altra stanza della navicella. Era il laboratorio della serra, dove si innestavano i diversi tipi di piante.

Jasmine cercò di alzarsi, ma il suo corpo era immobilizzato, i suoi polsi erano bloccati da una corda sopra la sua testa, mentre lei era stesa su un lettino di metallo che le teneva sollevate le gambe. Queste ultime, bloccate aperte da diverse corde, le pulsavano, troppo strette.

Jasmine dimenava furiosamente le dita dei piedi e delle mani, tentando inutilmente di contorcersi e liberarsi.

Una mano verde, con dei bitorzoli arancioni era posata sulla sua spalla.

"MPFM?!" tentò di gridare la giovane.

< Cos’è questo? Lo scherzo di uno degli altri passeggeri? Un mio collega è forse impazzito?

O pensano di poterne approfittare perché siamo lontani da ogni legge?!

Io di sicuro non lo trovo divertente! > pensò, mentre le tempie le pulsavano.

"MFPMFPFM!". Tentò, questa volta con più intensità, la gola le faceva male.

“Ztéztézté”. Dalla creatura alle sue spalle venne una strana risata.

"MFPMFFP!". A furia di muoversi si era graffiata la pelle con le corde. I muscoli del suo corpo ignudo erano tesi, una corda le stringeva i seni in modo che sporgessero in fuori.

< Ancora continuano con questa farsa degli alieni?! Abbiamo girato l’universo in lungo e in largo. Se ci fossero state forme di vita intelligenti le avremmo scoperte molto tempo fa > pensò.

"Mpmfpfm? NRNRNRN!" gridò, vedendo che la creatura si metteva davanti a lei. Il corpo era umanoide, ma aveva otto braccia e tre gambe. Una virilità, a sua volta verde, dai dettagli arancioni, era ben evidente.

La creatura la fissava con sei occhi che, nonostante fossero sottili, prendevano anche lo spazio del naso mancante. Al suo posto aveva solo due fessure attraverso cui entrava l’aria.

Jasmine respirava affannosamente dal naso.

< Cosa vuole farmi?! Maledetto! Sembra… sembra così vero quel costume… >. Il cuore aveva iniziato a farle male. "Nnfnn nfnfnf nfnfnfn fnfff mrrmrm!".

Jasmine non poteva muovere la testa, ma calde lacrime avevano iniziato a solcarle il viso.

La creatura posò una mano sulla stoffa che le teneva la bocca, le sue dita iniziarono a secernere uno strano liquido. Il forte odore punse le narici di Jasmine, che si ritrovò a respirarla suo malgrado.

< Sembra… cloroformio … > pensò. Gli occhi iniziarono a chiudersi, mentre la giovane mugolava sempre più piano.

"Grrrmmmmmm" gemette, mentre crollava anestetizzata.


End file.
